Electronic control of engine operation, particularly in automotive applications, has become more precise and sophisticated as fuel economy and environmental considerations have become more stringent. However, for a number of reasons including unique operating conditions and low volume, electronic engine control has not enjoyed significant application in connection with motorcycle engines.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a system for managing operation of motorcycle engines, through electronic control of fuel injection and/or ignition advance angle, that improves fuel economy and reduces engine exhaust emissions, that increases power available at the engine, that improves driveability particularly at heavy load, that improves cold weather starting, and/or that may be readily adjusted by the operator or service technician to suit the particular driving conditions or operating idiosyncrasies of the motorcycle. Another and more specific object of the invention is to provide an engine management system of the described character that may be incorporated in motorcycles at the time of manufacture, and that may be marketed as a replacement package for retrofit of existing motorcycles in the after-market. A further and yet more specific object of the present invention is to provide an engine management system of the described character that finds particular utility in conjunction with Harley-Davidson V-twin motorcycle engines.